


A Helping Hand

by CSDeckerx



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDeckerx/pseuds/CSDeckerx
Summary: The Detective is busy finishing paperwork and Lucifer is bored. That is until he had an idea that would certainly perk both of them.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I will finished the next chapter of A Love Forgotten but until that day I shall just write pure smut for you all instead.

Today was seemingly uneventful for the detective and himself. No new juicy murders to solve so instead Chloe had taken the time to get ahead on her paperwork at the precinct. She sat at her desk leaning forward, pen in hand, writing away with a frown of concentration which he found utterly endearing. He was sat adjacent to her, twisting left and right on his own chair in Boredom.   
  
"Lucifer if you are bored you can always help me with this ?" She reprimands him, throwing a quick glance his way. He scoffs in response but stops his movements anyway, not wanting to annoy her. She shakes her head but a hint of a smile plays on her lips.   
  
He continued to stare at her lips, watching as she bites slightly as she regains concentration on her task.   
  
A sinful idea pops into his head as he quickly looks round making sure the occupants of the precinct were nowhere near or too preoccupied with their own work. He was in luck.   
  
He wheels his chair over so he is now sitting right next to her, shoulders bumping into one another.   
  
"Actually detective, I will lend you a hand after all."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Hmm. Tell me what you want." He tries to keep his lust under control considering they are in public, he had to be a bit more delicate.   
  
Chloe starts to explain the solved case she was going over for the files and such as he leans in closer under the illusion he was concentrating. This only allowed his body to get closer to hers. He is mostly leaning over the desk, blocking the Detective from anyone else's view. He rests his hand on her knee, to which she didnt react. It was a common occurrence with them now days.   
  
Lucifer nodded as she continued going over the details and he slowly brings to rub smooth circles with his thumb over her knee. Her words stagger ever so slightly as he begins to move his hand to her inner thigh, slowly and tantilzingly.   
  
"Lucifer what are you doing?" She breathed, their heads close together under the ruse of discussing paperwork. He could feel the heat of her breath on his face which just urged him on to move further up her thigh.   
  
"Lending a hand." He speaks softly so only she can hear. She looks up at him, meeting his dark lust filled eyes, her own widening in realisation. She looks around nervously but he notices her legs spread open as his hand continues to move upwards.  
  
"We are in the precinct." She tells him or maybe it was herself since he could tell her resolve was wavering.  
  
"And? As far as they know, we are just discussing paperwork. Very. Intently." He pops open the button of her jeans and waits for her go ahead. She casts one last look around before subtly nodding for him to continue. Lovely.  
  
He twist his hand so it can slip comfortably in between her Jean's as he rubs her through the cotton of her underwear, thrilled to find her already quite soaked.   
  
He hums his approval as he pushes his fingers harder against her. She grabs his arm with one of her hands to centre herself.   
  
"Fuck Lucifer." She whispers and he cant help but smile at her loss of composure already. He leans his face in closer to her, his lips touching her ear sensually.   
  
He can see the shiver that sends through her before she shakes her head. "Need to make it seem like were working." She says though he starts to believe she is having a hard time even forming words especially as he moves his finger under her underwear and slides one into her.   
  
He crooks his finger inside her, knowing exactly were to hit, she gasps as he finds the right place, watches as her cheeks taint from flush. He adds another finger and she bites her lips to hold back a moan. He cant help but stare as she uses his hand and fingers to get herself off, grinding herself down onto them.  
  
She comes with a shaky breath, one hand holding onto his arm to keep him there for a second longer.   
That is until a cop from across the precinct interrupts.   
  
"Detective Decker! Can I borrow you for a second?"   
  
Chloe taps his arm, making him reluctantly remove his fingers from her warmth.   
  
"Yeah just give me one second." She calls back as the cop nods, waiting.  
  
The detective quickly does the button of her jean's back up before taking a few steadying deep breaths. Lucifer watches her, and cant help but smirk at her as she tries to make herself presentable. She glares at him as she stands from her chair and walks over without another word to him and that just wouldn't do, he thinks to himself.  
  
He stood up a few seconds later, purposely walking past the Detective and the cop who had pulled her away from him. The interupter had her back to him as he walks past, meaning Chloe directly catches his gaze behind her.   
  
Lucifer brings his still wet finger to his lips, making a show to use his tongue for the first taste before popping it into his mouth. She tasted divine. He flutters his eyelids for a moment, savouring in the flavour before opening his eyes. The detective was watching him intently, desire clear as day in her eyes and her cheeks a bright red.   
  
He gives her a subtle wink before continuing on his way to the bathroom. He was going to pay for that later and he was more than excited for his punishment.


End file.
